


The Askran Summoner

by Nesting_Nightingale



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesting_Nightingale/pseuds/Nesting_Nightingale
Summary: Kiran, a run of the mill high school senior gets sucked into the world of Fire Emblem heroes.———





	1. I Summon Thee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic, thought this would be fun, as I genuinely enjoy reading these. First few chapters (Preface and prologue) will be fairly short since there’s not much going on but as more characters get summoned the chapters should get longer due to more interactions and a Kiran being developed more

Honestly, Kiran’s day passed by as normally as any other did. He woke up, went to school, hung out with his friends, and headed home. Nothing eventful, as usual.

Bored, and without much to do, he decided to pass the time by grabbing his 3DS, and booting up his copy of Fire Emblem Echoes, the latest in his favorite game series. He absolutely adored the stories, characters, and worlds the the fire emblem series had created, and had played most of the games in the series. Once again, nothing eventful happened.

That night, though, as he headed to bed, he read a notification that caught his eye. Nintendo had finally released the Fire Emblem app he’d been waiting for, and immediately headed to download it.

A series of events happened astonishingly quickly.

He tapped to open the app.

He blinked.

When his eyes opened, an axe was pointed at his face by a familiar looking red head. He took a look around, noticed he was in a clearing in a woods and shook his head to try and figure out exactly what was happening.

“Oh! You’re actually here?! The ritual worked!” The redhead exclaimed.

She was still there. He wasn’t hallucinating. And Kiran said the only thing that crossed his mind.

“What the hell?”

Quite suddenly, his day was about to get even more eventful.


	2. Welcome To Askr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, figured the first one was too short to leave off on, so I just kept writing. When I get to the summoning of heroes I’m planning on sticking mostly with heroes I’ve summoned but that’s probably gonna get old quickly and I’ll add in heroes I wish would come home :-/

Anna was not having a very good day. 

Sure, it had started off fine when she woke up. She had headed to the banquet hall, where the castle maids had already begun preparing breakfast. She was surprised to see Sharena already up and about, but decided to be thankful instead of questioning, and headed to sit next to her.

“Princess, I’m assuming you’re excited for today’s ceremony?” She asked as she sat next to her.

“Oh! Commander! I didn’t notice you walking in!” Replied a slightly startled Sharena, “but yes, I could hardly sleep last night! The opportunity to meet new heroes always makes me anxious.”

“Well, it’s good to see that you’re motivated. You’re optimism is greatly appreciated here,” said Anna.

Blushing, Sharena thanked her, and noticing Alfonse walking in, she called her brother over “Alfonse! Come join us!” She exclaimed.

“Good morning sister, commander, are you about ready to embark? I grabbed the relic on my way over,” he said as he neared them, handing the Brynhildr to commander Anna for safekeeping.8 

 

“Or course, I can't wait to meet the Hero of Legend! I really hope the ceremony works...” replied Sharena.

“Are you kidding? Of course it will. Now, let’s get going, I want to stay on schedule,” replies the commander, standing and leading the two royal siblings on their mission.

——————————————————————

 

Things did not go as scheduled.

As they marched through the forest to complete the ceremony, they were ambushed by English forces. In the ensuing scuffle, she got separated from the two royals, but managed to escaped from the forces unharmed.

“Oh come on,” she yelled in frustration,”can’t we just have one day where things go our way!”

Continuing her trek to the ceremonial site, hoping that the royals managed to defeat their foes, she decided that she’d need to perfrorm the ritual herself, knowing she’d need all the help she could get to get the siblings back.

An hour later, she finally arrived. The site was in ruins, but through the dirt and wildlife that had overran it, faded symbols could be made out, and a lone pillar stood in the center, slightly eroded, but still standing, despite the centuries that had passed since its creation. The relic, Brynhilder, was found here by the Askran family decades ago, with a scroll that they couldn’t decipher until a fortnite ago.

Steeling herself, she placed the relic on the Altar, and chanted.

“Fire Emblem  
Your spirit shall shine  
Across the generations  
Now, and for all time

Fire Emblem  
Heroes bringing us hope's light  
Journey from distant worlds  
To still the coming night

With sacred relics at your side  
The old champions from far and high  
In this land where timeless heroes live  
And their legends never die

Fire Emblem  
Where you got the ancients  
With desire, your heart too, where art thou?

The end is within our reach  
Take up my fight, cause I beseech  
Together ready with my favourite four  
Bring us peace, forever more

The strong of which will break the mute  
Will survive for the light we seek  
Hear my voice, great hero, heed my plea  
Come to me, come set us free!”

As she finished, Anna looked around, disappointment evident as nothing had visibly happened.

“Well, that’s disappointing. Could this day get any worse,” complained Anna.

Then, something happened.

She blinked.

When she opened her eyes there was someone on the ground. Startled, she pulled her axe and pointed it at him, examining. He was average height and build, had purple hair, and wore a pair of spectacles. He appeared to be wearing pajamas.

It hit her then, this was the great hero!

“Oh! You’re actually here? The ritual worked,” she exclaimed.

He was silent for a second, seemingly trying to focus, before muttering, “What the hell?”

Anna was slightly taken aback, not quite sure how to respond, but decided to go with the speech she vaguely remembered Sharena rehearsing that morning, “Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou... Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type. What's that?”

She stopped as she heard him begin to talk, “Please put that thing away! Where am I, who are you, and how did I get here?”

She paused briefly, looking down at her axe, and how she was holding it in a what could-be perceived-as-menacing fashion and put it down. “Oh, Fair enough. My name is Anna, and you're in--“

She got cut off abruptly by a third party shouting. “Found you!” From across the field. Kiran took a look at him, noticing that he was also wielding an axe, and wearing black armor, a clear contrast to Anna’s white one.

“Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already? Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!” Exclaimed Anna, raising her axe again, rushing towards the opposing axe user and blocking his strike with the staff of her weapon. Pulling it out quickly, she rushed behin him and smashed at the back of his armor, cutting the straps, and pulling it off, leaving him vulnerable. He quickly turned around, slashing her and knocking her back. Anne returned the favor, imbedding the axe in his chest, and pulling it out, as he fell to the ground, lifeless.  
“Whew! We took care of him! Where werewe? Oh right! I’m Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes. We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them -- the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more! The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom! That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Askr. I was desperate for help. I performed a summoning ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us! But there's no time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for Anna & Sharena so that’s probs gonna be a thing. I thought it’d be neat showing what led up to the summoners summoning, and decided to add that in. I figured Anna wouldn’t have come up with that whole speech as it’s a bit out of characters tbh IMO. I’m planning on expanding the roles of a few characters and also the ritual that brought the summoner here.

**Author's Note:**

> Some noted about Kiran: he’s kinda based on me, so if it matters, he’s 5’7”, has purple hair, brown and eyes, and wears black glasses. He’s gay, and I plan on eventually having him date Alfonse or Ike or Hector or who knows. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think I should continue!! :-)


End file.
